Crimson Lotus
by Callicanios
Summary: What started as a one night stand from a popular bar became something far more sinister. When Sebastian brought home the mysterious Beyond he was not expecting a twisted and sadistic romance.
1. Fateful Encounter

Undertaker and Beyond stood against the wall watching the crowd bounce to the tune of Clarity by Zedd. Beyond ran his fingers through his hair, Undertaker watched from behind his silver bangs grinning. "The only reason a man of your caliber would be here in a place like this is you're desperate for company. Or an accomplice."

Beyond folded his arms and gave Undertaker a cynical smile, "It can't be both?"

Undertaker smiled at this, "I have someone I want you to meet! Come!" Undertaker pulled Beyond by the sleeve of his black shirt.

Beyond was pulled along, "He's stronger than he looks, wouldn't mind going home with him." Beyond smirked darkly at the thought.

Undertaker stopped in front of a tall man who was slender with jet black hair and ruby red eyes. "Greetings old friend." Beyond looked around Undertaker's shoulder. Undertaker stepped aside, and pulled Beyond forward.

"Hey! If I wanted to get pulled around I would have stood in traffic!" B scowled.

Undertaker pointed to Beyond, "Sebastian, this is Beyond. Beyond, I believe I've just introduced you to you're accomplice… In whatever it is you have planned. Eh! You're both Sadomasochists! You'll figure it out." Undertaker let out a loud cackle and waved at the bartenders before departing, Robin enthusiastically waved back hitting a smirking Cloud in the head several times with the towel on his arm.

Sebastian wore a nicely fitting, buttoned silk shirt. Sebastian sat at the table and pointed to and opposing chair. Beyond folded his arms, "I'll stand, I need a drink anyway." Beyond walked up to the bar as he got there Cloud already had his drink ready. Beyond smiled and nodded at Cloud. He turned and took a deep breath and sat in front of Sebastian. "Do you not speak?"

Sebastian let out a soft laugh, "Oh, no, I'm quite fluent in many languages. That bartender, he seemed to know exactly what you wanted."

Beyond glanced up at the solitary blonde who was giving an energetic red head a soft smile and a thumbs up. "Yeah. There's history. He's a good friend of mine." Beyond chugged the rest of his drink, "I asked him to be the only bartender that serves me, mainly because he's the only one to get my drink EXACTLY how I like it." Beyond smiled deviously, "And, he's a good fuck."

Sebastian gave a slightly shocked face that slowly twisted into a laughter, "Well, alright. According to a mutual friend of ours we'd get along, so, shall we begin with pleasantries?"

Beyond gave Sebastian a long stare, "Look, I come here for one thing… Well, okay, two. Cheap and good liquor and find a partner for the night, just so that I can be gone in the morning."

Sebastian smiled, "He indeed was correct, we will get along nicely."

Beyond bit his lip and eyed Sebastian's drink, "Finish your drink and let's go. I am intrigued to see just how well we will get along." Sebastian raised his eyebrows and gulped the rest of his drink down. Beyond already had his coat on and was walking to the exit. Sebastian caught up quickly and opened the door for Beyond. "Oh no. You're not one of those true gentlemen looking for your true love are you? Because, I just want to use and abuse. Not even a call back."

Sebastian gave an evil smirk, "On the contrary, I intend to make you mine for one night and only one night."

Beyond smirked with chilling intent. "Well, then, let's go."

Sebastian and Beyond walked side by side silently Beyond watching the sidewalk and Sebastian looking straight ahead. Sebastian eyed a suspicious young woman with pigtails. "Oh. Misa Misa is very distraught! Misa Misa's boyfriend told Misa Misa to take a hike. But, Misa Misa knows how to make him mad." She leaped forward onto Sebastian. "You are very handsome, Misa Misa will make you her-!" Her eyes grew dim and she went limp in his arms.

Beyond skillfully swung a butterfly knife around his fingers then clicked it shut and put it away. Sebastian dropped her on the sidewalk. "Misa… Misa will tell! You can't stab Misa Misa! Misa Misa is famous! Misa Misa has fans!"

Beyond rolled her over gently by the chin and sat on her stomach while speaking softly and seductively, "Oh, not anymore, sweetie." Beyond pulled a switchblade out and flicked it open, before Misa could scream he buried the knife into her throat and gave a strong cut down her chest. "Annoying bitch." Beyond studied the blade for a moment before licking the blood off it slowly. He looked up at Sebastian who was watching his every move. Beyond gave a smirk and closed his mouth around the knife and pulled the now clean blade out and closed it slowly and winked at Sebastian and held a finger up to his bloody lips, "Sshhh."

Sebastian steadied his breath and dragged Beyond fumbling with his keys to get into his apartment. Beyond gave a soft breathy laugh, "So?"

Sebastian picked him up off the floor and slammed him into his door and pressed their lips together forcing his tongue into Beyond's mouth and gently caressed his tongue before the battle for dominance began.

The kiss took Beyond by surprise at first but he embraced the kiss as it was his idea and began to fight for dominance in the kiss. Sebastian pressed him against the door harder, the grooves in the wood started to dent the skin on Beyond's back causing him to moan softly into Sebastian's mouth. Beyond gently pressed back against Sebastian feeling a large hard member on his inner thigh. Beyond bit down on Sebastian's lip drawing blood causing Sebastian to give a pained sexual grunt. Sebastian pulled Beyond's hair and pulled his head back and began biting and sucking on Beyond's neck. "Ahh!" Beyond breathlessly moaned. Sebastian started undoing Beyond's dark jeans then slowly started working them off. "Tsk, what you can't at least get us in first?" Sebastian grinned and bit Beyond's neck and tugged a little making him moan out louder, "Uhn!" Sebastian twisted the handle and lifted Beyond off the ground then slamming the door behind them Sebastian slammed Beyond against a wall. He let go of Beyond's neck and pressed their lips together.

Sebastian smiled and dropped Beyond's pants, "You taste sweet." Beyond smirked at this. Then pulled his knife up cutting the leather belt Sebastian was wearing causing his pants to fall as well. Sebastian looked down at his pants then locked eye contact with Beyond's blood red eyes. "Oh that's it." Sebastian pulled Beyond's shirt, "Lose it or I'll tear it off."

Beyond leaned and licked Sebastian's ear and whispered, "You better." Beyond was cutting Sebastian's buttons off one by one on his shirt. Beyond dipped his tongue into Sebastian's ear causing him to take a deep frustrated breath.

Sebastian pulled Beyond's shirt off in one motion and bit his collar bone causing him to yelp in pleasure and wrap his legs around Sebastian's waist. Sebastian smiled after biting Beyond's collar bone, "Did I find a soft spot? I want you to scream next time." Sebastian pulled at Beyond's boxer briefs.

"Just don't ruin my pants and I don't give a fuck what you do with those." Sebastian smiled widely and tore the cloth out of the way and dropped his own. Sebastian latched onto Beyond's nipple and gently bit it while cramming himself in dry. Beyond arched his back moaning, "Gah! Ah, fuck me."

Sebastian smiled and pressed their lips together again, "You're a real hard-ass, no pun intended." Sebastian began to slide all the way in and all the way out coating Beyond's hole in precum.

Beyond threw his head back with a deep blush, "Harder! Faster!" Sebastian bit down on Beyond's side and thrusted into him penetrating deeply causing Beyond's toes to curl, "Sebastian! Fuck me harder!" Sebastian dug his longer nails into Beyond's shoulder and back and began to buck his hips harder causing a skin to skin slapping sound to be echoed into the apartment. Beyond tighten himself when Sebastian found his tender spot, Sebastian smiled sadistically and continued to his the same spot over and over again while pumping Beyond's equally hard dick.

Sebastian leaned into Beyond's ear, "How badly do you want this?"

Beyond bucked forward against Sebastian's body, "I want it." He said with desperation. Sebastian started to slow down, "Oh, God don't do that! I don't want it, I need it! Don't tease me like this!"

Sebastian turned them both around and fell onto the bed while still inside Beyond, "Beg."

Beyond glared menacingly with hatred burning in his soul, "Sebastian, please, I need you to fuck me as hard as you can." Sebastian quite pleased with himself used the bed as leverage and he pounded into Beyond causing him to scream out ecstasy and curl his toes until the knuckles of his feet were white. "Ah! Yes! This is it!" Beyond let out a deep throaty moan as he released himself onto both of their chests. A few hard but slow, thrusts Sebastian released his pressure as well, holding there for a moment although shaking still in the middle of an orgasm, panting. Not long after he collapsed onto the pillows of his bed and curled up under his blanket.

Beyond laid there staring at the ceiling, "Thanks."

Sebastian sleepily responded, "For what?"

Beyond smiled, "Not making this weird."

Sebastian smiled, "Yeah, we can make it not weird anytime." Then gave a loud yawn and drifted to sleep. Beyond sat up and walked over to his pants pulling them back up. He picked up his torn shirt and undergarments. Then he saw an old Polaroid camera with the instant develop. Beyond smirked and walked over to the sleeping Sebastian flashed a picture and wrote a message on the back. And left it on the nightstand next to the bed. He slowly walked over to the door and gently closed it behind him as he departed.

As he exited the building he grabbed the lifeless Misa by the ankle and dragged her to the dumpster and he tossed her and his torn clothes in it. Walked over to the generator that had gallons of gas next to it in a cage that wasn't locked, and a single can of propane. Beyond smirked deviously and began pouring the gasoline in the dumpster and left open one side of the dumpster open with a 4x4 holding it open, he placed a small spring loaded trap he jimmy rigged together right there and left the propane can on top with the gas cap open. Beyond looked up and Sebastian's apartment and smiled, lighting his cigarette and tossing his zippo into the dumpster.

Beyond walked about half a mile away then ducked into a dark alley into the shadows his eyes glowing red as the sound of an explosion was heard.

The blast shook the whole building and damaged all the windows. Sebastian sat up quickly and glanced around the room, he wasn't surprised to see Beyond had left, but he was a bit disappointed. His eyes fell on a picture oh him sleeping. He turned it over to find a message: "Did you know you smile in your sleep?" At the bottom of a picture a cell phone number was written. Sebastian sighed as he fell back onto his pillows smiling, placing the picture carefully on his nightstand. And shielded his eyes as the sun began to come over the horizon.


	2. And so the Lotus blooms

**Story continued by request.**

 **For Heleneburns4ever**

* * *

Sebastian sat cooly awaiting the rest of his party on the outside deck of a quiet restaurant. Sitting upright and proper he glanced at his cellphone every now and then. Undertaker, newly named Casper, was the first to arrive. He gave a wide Cheshire like grin. "Ah. How have you been? Much too long. Haven't seen you around."

Sebastian glanced at his watch as a higher pitched voice chimed from behind. "So what's up, Bassy? You never call me to spend time with." A tall thin man stood with waist long fiery hair giving them both the peace sign.

Sebastian motioned to the chairs at the iron table. "I need advice."

Casper and Grell stared at each other in a moment of worry before taking their seats. "Well, well, the great Sebastian needs our advice?" Cooed the silver haired man.

For a brief moment, anger flashed through the usual calm sanguine eyes. Making both other patrons recoil for a moment. "It's your fault, Undertaker." Sebastian spit out bitterly.

"Casper. And what's my fault? I saved you from being that snot nosed brat's servant forever. Or is your human body turning on you?" The previous undertaker folded his arms and huffed his silver bangs out from his face, revealing his piercing emerald eyes, slouching in his chair.

Looking away from his "friends", Sebastian opened his wallet and laid the picture on the table. Grell hastily snatched it out of curiosity. "Aww. You do smile in your sleep!" Casper nodded in agreement.

"Not the point. Turn it over." Sebastian watched with analytical eyes, waiting for any trace of emotion on either of the others faces. As the photo was turned over, both sets of eyebrows raised in inquisitiveness.

Grell traced over the letters with his finger. "Okaaay. Have you called them?"

Casper's brilliant verdant eyes widened as they seemed to glaze over. "Don't call him. Look. He's… Got a lot going on. There's a reason the Undertaker knew him well."

Sebastian groaned quietly. "That's just it. I can't get over him. His scent, his taste, his eyes… they… were intoxicatingly unforgettable. I realize he isn't your run of the mill man. He killed a woman in cold blood and wasn't bothered in any sort. But I can't get him out of my head. His voice and his smirk haunt me."

Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, Casper quietly scolded the former demon, "You're allowing your human heart to get the better of you. This is not a pursuit you want to endure. The man is borderline a demon himself."

Grell sat silently listening to Casper and Sebastian go back and forth. "Call him." His intrusion of the conversation peeled both sets of eyes from the other men directly into him. "If he is as terrible as Casper says he'll be a good breaking point for you. It will wake you up. I mean. What's the worst that happens? He denies you and shatters your world? Or you end up together? Or maybe you keep this sick little friends with benefits relationship. At least you won't be stuck in a 'what if' rut. You'll know where you stand."

Both Sebastian and Casper stared at Grell with wide eyes of disbelief before the previous Undertaker stuttered out quietly. "That was… Surprisingly insightful."

Grell folded his arms and sighed. "Well, if I can't have Bassy, I'd prefer him to at least know where he stands with this lowlife." His grin sharpened with a cheeky chuckle. "Oh course, Bassy, if this doesn't work out for you I'd be happy to have you on the rebound." He let a sly wink pass by, causing Sebastian to roll his eyes.

Sebastian stared at his phone for a moment before grabbing it and standing. "I need to make a call, get whatever you want. It's on me. I need to go for a walk."

The other two gentleman grabbed a menu eagerly as Sebastian left, leaving a tip on the table. He dialed the number with shaking hands. Bringing the phone up to his ear, he waited for seemed like eternity. The ringing continued. Until a voice was heard; 'I'm not available. Leave the details.'

Sebastian's breath caught at the sound of the voice that has haunted him for three days. He heard a tone and scrambled to gather his thoughts. "Hey. Beyond? You left me your number. I was just calling to inquire about potentially meeting up again." He ended the call and immediately hung his head. "I never even said my name…"

He walked briskly through the restaurant, turned the corner to leave the building and felt his stomach drop. A man with messy onyx hair stood in front of him in a slouched form. The man blinked his ashen eyes a couple of times before an odd smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth. "My. You seem to have been given a fright. As if you've seen a ghost."

Sebastian darted his eyes away from the eccentric man and bowed briefly. "My apologizes. I thought I nearly took you off your feet. I was eluded by my spacial judgement for a moment."

The ravened man gave a small smile while bringing his thumb up to his lips. "Indeed. It wouldn't have anything to do with looking almost exactly like someone you'd previously spent time with?"

Sebastian flitted his eyes over to the enigma who seemed to be prodding him for information. "I can be sure to you that I am unaware of whom you speak."

The curious man nodded almost in slow motion. "A pity. He spoke highly of you." Sebastian raised his eyebrows and took a steady slow breath. The former smirked and pulled his thumb away from his lower lip. "So, you do know." He cleared his throat and held out his hand. "I am L. Kind of a nickname I've adapted after moving from my home country. My brother, my partner and I have chosen to locate here. Seems to be no shortage of work here for a detective."

Sebastian took a cautious step back before smiling politely and taking L's hand. "The pleasure is mine. L… That rings a bell. You're not that international fellow are you?"

L kept a calm façade as he tenderly shook hands with Sebastian. "Of course not. Only nicknamed after him, for both of our odd tendencies. But, as both my first name and surname start with L, it stuck."

Sebastian nodded slowly disbelievingly. ' _This is THE detective L. Far too many coincidences. Now what would a detective of his caliber be doing here in the outskirts of San Francisco. Outside no less, rumor has it he never leaves the safety of his home or hotel. The elusive L was said to never be seen. Or is it… He already knows everything about me. Figured it would be less of a scene if he came for me himself?_ ' Sebastian froze. ' _Too convenient. Right after I place a call to Beyond? They never made a move on me until this moment._ ' His deductive musings were interrupted when the monotonous voice continued.

"You're quick. No wonder he was intrigued by you." The ravened detective rubbed his nose before shifting his eyes around quickly. "If you'll come with me. Quietly would be in your best interest." He circled around Sebastian without ever turning his back. "You'll have to excuse my slight paranoia. Anyone Beyond chooses to associate with is more than likely just as dangerous as he."

Sebastian glanced quickly around the tops of the buildings to see armed and armored guards. "Were you expecting a fight? And if so, why come yourself? I know of you. I was in England for a great deal time."

L smirked and stood next to him. "Casually now. Wouldn't want to tip the scales in a most unfavorable direction. I can take you to him. But you'll have to understand our need for secrecy and confidentially."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes towards the slouched man as he walked barefoot down the street, he crinkled his nose with a slight amount of disgust. "Why? Why now? Why try to hide your identity?"

L hummed within his throat. "Why indeed. We've been tailing you for approximately fifty-four hours. I suppose he began to have doubts you'd ever call. Initially, it was espionage. However, you put it together too quickly for me to learn anything from you."

The former demon smirked, "Even if you had used an alias, I would have put it together. Rue Ryuzaki. Rue, the Japanese character for L."

The detective stopped in his tracks and gave a long analytical stare at the other raven. "How long?" He held a balled fist up to pause the incoming fire command.

Sebastian shrugged casually. "As I stated. I spend a long time in England. Not much went on in that country without my Earl's know."

A brief moment passed before L's face betrayed the tiniest of emotion, speaking lowly in a borderline irritated tone from behind gritted teeth. "Phantomhive."

Sebastian bowed slightly with his hand over his chest, "I have been the families butler for many years. But, as you can see, I am no longer. However, rest assured, master L. I have not been following you or any of your endeavors upon leaving England. I have been a solo act. Meeting your brother that night was pure chances of Fate. If one were to believe in such casualties."

L quickly gave a hand gesture with a flat hand and continued to walk. "Then, I suppose we should be on our way." As L took his first step backwards to turn himself forward he was quickly yanked by the shoulder backwards towards Sebastian. A quick slice of a knife came forward in a horizontal slash. The former demon swiftly tucked L behind himself and snatched the cloaked strangers arm.

A deep and cynical laugh was heard. "I knew you were fast. I just didn't anticipate you being protective as well."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow before yanking the stranger towards him and removing the hood in one swift motion. His crimson eyes widened slightly when pure black hair fell forward, barely hiding a menacing pair of scarlet eyes. "It-Its you." He released the outstretched arm slowly and dropped his own.

L stared at the pair with no emotion apparent on his face. "Next time, Beyond: please don't aim for any vital organs. Had he not moved me you probably would have nearly cut me in half."

Beyond rolled his resplendently vermilion eyes before spinning his knife on the palm of his hand before replacing it back into its holder with lightning speed. "At least one of my problems would have been solved." Giving a confident smirk. "I think I can handle it from here L. After all. I'm the one he called for a second meeting."

The ravened detective opened his mouth to speak before before getting cut off by the doppelgänger. "Seriously. Third wheels are off putting for anyone."

Lifting his head in defiance of the younger brother, L gave a smirk. "Be back by midnight, Cinderella." He quietly shuffled towards a vehicle that was approaching.

Beyond watched the elder brother before turning his attention towards Sebastian. "I suppose you'll be wanting some answers. Shall we make a date of it then?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Answers would be lovely."

The younger male smirked deviously, "Your place or mine?"

* * *

Source content for the match up: s/11309951/1/Playing-MatchMaker


End file.
